Forever Dreamin'
by evilkyung
Summary: Aku lelah. Ingin rasanya pergi ketempat lain, dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang berhasil menemukanku. / Tapi ingat, semua yang terjadi disini adalah ciptaan kalian, bukan kejadian yang sesungguhnya / SuLay / GS / Twoshot / Mind to RnR?


Forever Dreamin'

Cast  
>Zhang Yixing<br>Kim Joonmyeon  
>And another cast plus some OCs<p>

Disclaimer  
>The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.<p>

Genre  
>Romance, Supra-natural, Family, Sci-Fi?

Summary  
>Aku lelah. Ingin rasanya pergi ketempat lain, dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang berhasil menemukanku.  Tapi ingat, semua yang terjadi disini adalah ciptaan kalian, bukan kejadian yang sesungguhnya / SuLay / GS / Twoshot / Mind to RnR?

Warning  
>GS, Typo, OOC, AU, alur yang bener-bener nggak jelas. Joonmyeon dkk: tingkat 3, Yixing dkk: tingkat 2, Luhan dkk: tingkat 4. Kenapa ada tingkat 4? Karena di Korea, wajib belajar itu 13 tahun, bukan 12 tahun :))) Yifan sudah kuliah. Kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Tuhan semata, kawan o

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

.

.

Yixing memandang buku dihadapannya dengan pandangan kagum. Buku yang berjudul "Out of Body Experience" benar-benar berhasil menyita seluruh perhatian Yixing dari semua buku-buku yang ada disekelilingnya. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, dengan segera Yixing mengambil buku itu, dan langsung membawanya ke kasir.

.

"Out of Body Experience? Kau benar-benar membeli buku itu, Xing?" tanya Joonmyeon sesudah Yixing membayar buku yang berhasil menyita perhatiannya.

"Iya, kenapa oppa? Buku ini benar-benar bagus, dan aku ingin mengendalikan mimpiku sendiri, agar mimpi-mimpi burukku tidak ada lagi," ungkap Yixing. Joonmyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berkata, "Baiklah, tapi jangan sekali-kali mencoba Astral Projection, ya?"

Yixing hanya memandang tetangganya itu bingung. Joonmyeon hanya menghela nafas. "Aku hanya takut setelah kau mencobanya kau tidak akan pernah kembali lagi,"

"Tapi disini dikatakan, jika aku ingin kembali, aku hanya perlu membayangkan tubuhku saja," sanggah Yixing. "Kalau kau tidak ingin?"

Yixing hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh.

'_Biarlah itu menjadi urusan nanti'_

.

.

.

_Fiuh, hampir saja aku terlambat._ Batin Yixing begitu dirinya masuk kedalam kelas. dirinya bangun kesiangan dikarenakan novel-novel yang kemarin dibelinya itu benar-benar meminta untuk dilahap habis-habisan malam kemarin.

"Tumben agak telat," ucap Jihye, sahabat sehidup semati Yixing. "Aku kesiangan, hehehe,"

"Kebiasaan. Pasti kau keasikan begadang sambil membaca semua novel-novelmu itu kaaan?" tanya Jihye sarkastik. Yixing Cuma nyengir kuda, lalu dia mengeluarkan modul untuk pelajaran berikutnya, geografi.

"Hari ini tidak ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan?"

"Mana aku tahu? Ingatlah aku hanya memiliki kelas yang sama denganmu dikelas wajib dan geografi saja, Yixing-_-" jawab Jihye. Yixing hanya terkekeh, dirinya memang benar-benar lupa akan hal itu. Sekolah Yixing, Seoul Global School, memang mengadaptasi sistem seperti di perguruan tinggi. Tak heran, jika mata pelajaran yang diambil oleh setiap muridnya berbeda-beda.

Jihye contohnya. Dia anak kelas sosial –dengan tujuh kelas wajib, dan empat kelas penjurusan-, namun dia juga mengambil kelas tambahan sastra Belanda, dan sastra Jerman. Sementara Yixing, dia mengambil tujuh kelas wajib, empat kelas penjurusan untuk sains, dan kelas tambahan yang lumayan banyak, seperti geografi, seni tari, seni musik, sastra Mandarin, sastra Inggris, dan sastra Korea. [[Jika aku menjadi Yixing, mungkin aku akan meninggal diusia yang sangat belia-_-]]

.

"Habis ini kau ada kelas apa?" tanya Jihye. Yixing melihat buku agendanya, "Eum… seni tari. Kau?"

"Ekonomi. Nanti makan siang bersama, yuk," ajak Jihye sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Boleh-boleh saja" jawab Yixing. "Oke, sampai ketemu nanti,"

Jihye menuju kelas ekonomi yang berada dilantai tiga gedung sosial, sementara Yixing harus mengejar waktu untuk ke gedung seni, dan kelasnya terletak dilantai empat. Seoul Global School memang terdiri dari lahan yang sangat luas, daerahnya terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian.

Gedung pusat yang merupakan tempat administrasi juga kepala sekolah, cafeteria serta aula, berbagai macam laboratorium dan tempat praktek, juga perpustakaan, dikelilingi empat gedung lainnya. Yaitu gedung bahasa, sains, seni, dan sosial. Setiap gedungnya terdiri dari lima lantai, terkecuali gedung pusat yang hanya memiliki empat lantai. Dan setiap lantai memiliki jembatan penghubung antar gedung satu dengan gedung lainnya. Gedung olahraga dan lapangan terletak disekelilingnya.

Dilantai dasar, merupakan tempat berkumpul dan tempat beristirahatnya para murid berdasarkan kelas masing-masing, seperti Sains 1-5, Sosial 1-5, dan begitu seterusnya [[untuk ruangan lantai dasar diisi masing-masing sepuluh orang dari setiap angkatan, dan disini anda 4 angkatan]]. Setiap ruangan dilantai dasar memiliki kamar ganti dan kamar mandi,serta locker tersendiri. sementara lantai diatasnya, merupakan tempat pembelajaran. Dan setiap ruangan dilantai atas merupakan wilayah pembelajaran. Disekolah ini, satu ruangan merupakan milik satu guru, selama dia masih mengajar [[bayangin aja kayak di Harry Potter]].

Seoul Global School hanya menerima 200 anak perangkatan. Jumlah yang sangat sedikit jika dibandingkan dengan jumlah anak-anak yang mendaftar. Memang sekolah ini bukan sekolah sembarangan. Biaya sekolah yang –sangat—mahal, seleksi yang ketat untuk para siswa –mereka mewajibkan setiap siswanya menguasai dua bahasa di Asia, dan standar nilai tidak boleh dibawah 3,65 dari 4,00-, kualitas pengajar yang benar-benar baik, serta fasilitas yang diberikan juga tidak main-main, membuat sekolah ini menjadi sekolah yang paling digandrungi di Asia.

Dan disini, ada beasiswa penuh –hingga lulus- yang dikhususkan untuk siswa yang berkewargenegaraan selain Korea Selatan yang mempunyai potensi dibidang akademik maupun non-akademik yang sangat besar. Mereka mewajibkan para calon penerima beasiswa untuk melakukan berbagai macam tes, dan hasil tes harus menunjukkan angka diatas 3,75 dari 4,00, serta para calon penerima beasiswa harus mampu mengambil kelas tambahan minimal tiga kelas.

Inilah yang menyebabkan mengapa Yixing mempunyai kelas tambahan yang begitu banyak, karena dia merupakan penerima beasiswa. Keluarga Yixing merupakan keluarga yang sederhana, tidak terlalu kaya ataupun terlalu miskin. Ayahnya merupakan seorang dosen untuk sastra Mandarin di Kyunghee University, dan ibu tirinya merupakan pemilik restoran masakan China.

Sebenarnya, Yixing akan disekolahkan di Seoul of Performing Arts School. Tapi, ayah Yixing mendapat informasi bahwa Seoul Global School membuka beasiswa untuk warga negara asing, dengan segera dia mendaftarkan putrinya itu.

Yixing masih mengingat dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan ayahnya sebelum mendaftarkan dirinya ke Seoul Global School. "Baba menyekolahkanmu disana dengan melihat potensimu, Yixing. Baba tahu, kau memiliki potensi yang sangat kuat bukan hanya dibidang seni, tapi dibidang eksak dan sastra. Dan baba tidak mau kau hanya mengasah potensimu dibidang seni saja. Disana, semua potensimu akan diasah. Jadi, ambilah mata pelajaran yang kau rasa kau mempunyai potensi dibidang itu dan kau menikmatinya, baba ataupun mama tidak akan melarangmu,"

.

.

"Jii, carilah tempat duduk dan aku akan memesan. Kau pesan seperti biasa kan?" tanya Yixing begitu mereka berdua sampai di kafetaria. "Iya, jangan lupa belikan aku air mineral juga. Ini kartunya," Jihye memberikan kartu miliknya yang dikhususkan untuk membeli makanan dikafetaria. "Baiklah. Jii, Ssang oppa dan Joonmyeon oppa akan bergabung dengan kita, carilah tempat untuk berempat ya,"

Jihye menghela nafas. "Kenapa?" tanya Yixing. "Tidak, hanya saja nanti pasti akan agak ramai kalau ada dua orang itu, belum lagi jika tiba-tiba ada Sehun. Bisa-bisa kejadian bulan lalu terulang lagi,"

Yixing terkekeh mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. Meskipun mereka berempat dibilang sangat dekat, tapi tetap saja, Jihye tidak terlalu suka apabila makan siang dengan mereka berdua. Apalagi jika ada Sehun, adik Joonmyeon. Sehun benar-benar populer, dan para fans Sehun menyeramkan –menurut Jihye-. Bulan lalu, Yixing dan Jihye hampir menjadi amukan massa gara-gara satu meja dikafetaria bersama Sehun.

"Maka dari itu, carilah tempat untuk empat orang Jii,"

Mendengar jawaban Yixing, Jihye langsung pergi mencari tempat, meninggalkan Yixing yang masih terkekeh ditempatnya.

.

"Hi, gurls!" sapa Sehun –sok- asik dibelakang Joonmyeon dan SangIl. "Hi, Sehun. But sorry, this place have been taken by Joonmyeon oppa and Ssang oppa. If you don't mind, you can take your seat over there, with Luhan sunbae," tawar Yixing. Muka Sehun langsung merona, dan disusul tawa tiga orang lainnya. "B-but, you've known that I-i…"

"Have a feeling for her?" sahut SangIl. Joonmyeon tergelak, memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum diantara mereka bahwa Sehun menyukai Luhan. "Okay, okay. Berhentilah menggodaku. Aku akan duduk dengan Kai saja," Sehun menghela nafas.

"Kai ada janji untuk makan siang dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah janjian digedung sosial tadi pagi," jawab Jihye. Sehun menggeram kesal. Ditaruhnya nampan makan siangnya diantara nampan makan siang milik Joonmyeon dan SangIl [[Joonmyeon dan SangIl duduknya berhadapan]], lalu dia mengambil kursi kosong dibelakangnya. Meja yang seharusnya untuk empat orang, terisi oleh lima orang.

"Ini lebih baik," sahut Sehun. "Kau minta dimarahi oleh guru?" tanya Joonmyeon. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh, lalu menjawab "Aku sudah sangat lapar,"

.

Yixing mengeluarkan agenda miliknya, lalu mengecek jadwal kelas. "Kelas tari bersama Sehun," gumamnya. "Kau ada kelas tari setelah ini?" tanya Sehun dengan pipi bulat –akibat makanan—yang menggemaskan. "Hu'um," Yixing mengangguk lucu, membuat Joonmyeon tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya. Membuat Yixing mengaduh keras sambil balas mencubit lengan Joonmyeon.

"Seandainya saja adikku selucu Yixing, tidak menyebalkan seperti Sehun," kata Joonmyeon. "Kau jahat, Myeon," sahut SangIl yang langsung disusul derai tawa dari Jihye dan Yixing. Derai tawa itu berhenti ketika Yura, gadis tingkat 3 dari kelas Bahasa-5 datang, lalu memberikan surat kepada Joonmyeon. "Joonmyeon-ah, ada surat dari seseorang,"

"Siapa?" tanya Joonmyeon lalu membolak-balikkan surat itu. "Anak kelas Sains-1. Aku tidak melihat nametag-nya. Sudah ya," Yura pun pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang memasang tampang bingungnya. "Ciye, yang punya penggemar rahasia," kata Jihye.

"Kau iri, huh?" tanya SangIl. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menjadi penggemar rahasiamu," Jihye langsung menginjak kaki SangIl. Yixing tertawa. Sementara Sehun masih adem ayem dengan bubble teanya, dan Joonmyeon yang asik membaca surat.

.

"Tidak menarik," kata Joonmyeon begitu selesai membaca suratnya. Dengan segera Yixing mengambil surat yang berada ditangan Joonmyeon. Lalu membacanya lamat-lamat.

"Aku kenal ciri bahasa ini," kata SangIl. "Aku juga tidak asing, oppa. Dan lagi, aku sangat mengenal tulisan tangan ini," kata Yixing. Yixing berharap bahwa bukan orang yang dikiranyalah yang mengirimi Joonmyeon surat. "Itu memang tulisan tangan milik Sumin," jawab Joonmyeon.

Yixing langsung cemberut. Sehun yang memperhatikan Yixing, mengeluarkan senyum jahilnya. "Sepertinya ada yang cemburu," gumam Sehun. SangIl dan Joonmyeon hanya menganggap gumaman Sehun sebagai angin lalu, sementara Jihye hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap Yixing. Yang ditatap langsung berdiri untuk mengembalikan nampannya.

"Ada yang mau titip tidak?" tawar Yixing. "Kau disini saja. Biar aku dan Ssang yang mengembalikan," kata Joonmyeon. "Ayo, Ssang!" Mereka berduapun membereskan nampan-nampan yang sudah kosong, lalu pergi membawanya ke counter untuk alat-alat makan yang sudah dipakai.

Begitu Joonmyeon dan SangIl pergi, Sehun mengembangkan senyum jahilnya sekali lagi. "Senyummu aneh, Hun," Yixing berusaha mengabaikan tatapan Jihye dan Sehun yang menggodanya untuk mencubit lengan mereka. "Tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tahu kau menyukai hyungku,"

Yixing cuma diam, masih fokus pada game yang berada dihadapannya. Dia tahu kalau meladeni Sehun hanya akan membuat semuanya menjadi tambah panjang, apalagi Jihye juga ikut-ikutan.

"Mengaku sajalah Xing, aku janji tidak akan mengatakannya kepada siapapun," desak Jihye. "Mengaku apa sih?" tanya Yixing –sok—polos. "Nggak usah sok polos deh," –kali ini Sehun yang angkat bicara. "Diamlah kalian-_-"

"Baiklah, aku akan diam. Tapi aku tahu, nanti malam kau pasti akan bermimpi berciuman dengan Joonmyeon oppa, kekeke,"

"Lalu hari-hari berikutnya, kau akan memimpikan melakukan seks dengan hyungku," Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. "DIAMLAH KIM SEHOON! AKU TIDAK SEMENJIJIKKAN ITUUUU!" Yixing memukul-mukul Sehun kesal, sementara yang dipukul semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Berarti kau mengakui kau akan mengendalikan mimpimu agar bisa berciuman dengan Joonmyeon oppa?"

Skak mat.

"JIHYEEE!" raung Yixing. Mukanya memerah menahan amarah untuk kedua sahabatnya ini. Dia benci jika didesak, karena hal itu mengingatkan dia akan kakak tirinya yang sangat menyebalkan, Wu Yifan. "Hey, hey, sudahlah. Kasihan Yixing," lerai SangIl. "Yixing hampir menangis gara-gara ulah kalian," kata Joonmyeon. Sebenarnya, Joonmyeon memperhatikan ketiga adik kelasnya dari tadi, namun dia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, hingga membuat Yixing hampir menangis.

"Yixing, maafkan kita. Kami tidak bermaksud mengerjaimu," Sehun merangkul Yixing. "Aku membencimu, Kim Sehoon," Yixing menatap Sehun dingin, lalu melepas tangan Sehun dengan kasar. Dia berganti menatap Jihye dengan pandangan yang sama. "Aku juga membencimu, Park Jihye,"

"Maafkanlah mereka, Yixing. Tidak baik membenci seseorang," Joonmyeon menepuk-nepuk bahu Yixing. "Sudah aku bilang aku tidak suka didesak! Aku benar-benar membenci kalian," sahut Yixing dengan nada suara yang naik setengah oktaf.

"Sudahlah, tidak baik marah-marah terus, Yixing. Kalian berdua juga kenapa usil sekali?" kata SangIl. Yang ditanya cuma nyengir tanpa dosa. "Maafkan aku, Xing. Ayo kekelas," tawar Sehun. Yixing masih cemberut. "Yixing-er, maafkan aku ya?" pinta Jihye.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan pernahmendesakku lagi. Ayo kekelas, Sehun!"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," kata Yixing begitu dia membuka pintu rumahnya. "Yixing? Kau sudah pulang, sayang?" Ibu –tiri—Yixing, Zhang –Wu- Liyin muncul dari ruang tengah. "Iya, mama. Aku lelah sekaliii~" kata Yixing manja sambil memeluk Liyin setelah melepas sepatunya. Yixing sudah menganggap Liyin sebagai Ibu kandungnya sendiri. "Memangnya ada cerita apalagi hari ini?" tanya Liyin. "Jihye dan Sehun menyebalkan. Hari ini mereka persis sekali dengan gege naga yang menyeramkan,"

"Siapa yang kau sebut naga menyeramkan, huh?" Yifan, kakak Yixing tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya. "Ni-ni hao, gege… Mama, Yixing kekamar dulu yaaa,"

"Hah, anak itu. Selalu saja," desah Yifan sambil melepas sandalnya. Liyin terkekeh melihat tingkah anak sulungnya itu. "Kau memang benar-benar menyeramkan, Yifan,"

"Mamaaa, kenapa mama membela anak kecil itu sih?" gerutu Yifan. "Bukan membela, sayang. Tapi kau memang galak. Sehun saja benar-benar takut denganmu," kata Liyin. "Muka tampan dan menawan seperti ini dibilang galak, Ya Tuhan,"

"Sudah, sudah, semakin lama kau semakin tertular sikap narsis babamu. Ayo, keluarkan belanjaannya. Bantu mama menyiapkan makan malam,"

.

.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Yixing menuju keruang tengah. Ingin melihat acara musik, dan mencari-cari lagu yang bisa diaransemen ulang untuk tugasnya, tapi melihat Yifan sedang menonton juga, Yixing mengurungkan niatnya.

"Yixing, kenapa kau kembali kekamarmu? Duduk dan menonton dengan gegemu sana," kata ayah Yixing, Zhang Hanzou. "Err… tidak usah baba, lebih baik Yixing streaming saja, hehehe," Yixing tertawa canggung, lalu duduk disebelah ibunya. Yixing memang tidak dekat dengan Yifan. Padahal, sudah hampir lima tahun mereka hidup satu atap. Katanya, Yifan galak dan menyeramkan.

"Kau sudah hampir lima tahun satu atap dengan gegemu, sayang. Kenapa belum bisa akrab?" tanya Liyin sambil mengelus rambut Yixing. "Yeobo, apa kita perlu membuat Yixing dan Yifan tidur didalam satu kamar?" tanya Hanzou kepada Liyin. "Aku jengah melihat Yixing selalu menghindari Yifan,"

"Babaaa~" rengek Yixing. "Gege terlalu menyeramkan. Aku benar-benar takut jika ada gege didekatku,"

"Yixing-er, tidak baik berkata seperti itu," kata Liyin. "Gegemu memang terlihat agak seram. Tapi dia benar-benar baik. Toh nanti kalau Yixing ada apa-apa, sudah pasti gege akan menolong,"

"Sudah, temani gegemu sana," perintah Hanzou pada putrinya. Namun Yixing malah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher sang ibu. "Yixing-er…"

"Hao le, hao le," Yixing berjalan menuju sofa yang diduduki Yifan dengan muka tertekuk.

.

.

"Mukamu jelek kalau ditekuk seperti itu," ucap Yifan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi. Tidak mendapat respon dari adiknya, Yifan berkata lagi, "Aku akui, aku terkadang terlihat agak menyeramkan. Tapi, sudah lima tahun kau mengenalku dan masih mengatakan aku menyeramkan?"

"Habisnya gege selalu memasang muka datar, dan muka gege benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan,"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memasang wajah datar lagi," Yifan merangkul adiknya itu. "Sekarang, sebagai tanda perdamaian, ucapkan bahwa aku adalah kakak yang paling tampan,"

"Yifan gege adalah gegeku yang paling jelek," kata Yixing, lalu tertawa. Yifan hanya memutar bola matanya. "Sudah berdamai?" tanya Liyin tiba-tiba. Senyum terkembang diwajah ayunya. "Sudah mama. Ternyata anak ini benar-benar menyebalkan," kata Yifan. Yixing terkekeh. "Benar apa yang mama bilang? Gegemu itu orang baik, sayang," kata Liyin. Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya semangat, dan hal itu membuat Yifan mencubit pipi adiknya gemas.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Yixing sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi kesekolah. Karena pagi ini begitu dingin, dia melapisi seragamnya dengan jaket yang dibelikan oleh Yifan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya kemarin. Yixing belum sempat memakainya, dan sekarang Yixing menyadari, bahwa selera fashion kakaknya itu benar-benar bagus.

Setelah bersiap-siap, Yixing keluar dari kamarnya. Dilihatnya Yifan tengah mematut diri didepan cermin yang berada diruang tengah. "Mau berapa kalipun gege bercermin, gege akan tetap jelek," ucap Yixing. "Dasar bocah. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat pesona gegenya ini,"

"Gege memang mempesona, tapi jika dilihat dari Namsan Tower," jawab Yixing lalu terkekeh. Yifan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. "Ayo ambil selca, Xiao-yi,"

"Xiao-yi?" tanya Yixing heran. "Panggilan khusus untukmu dariku,"

Yixing tersenyum manis, gegenya memang benar-benar baik.

"Lihat ke kamera. San, er, yi. Say cheese!"

Krek.

.

.

galaxy_fanfan: {tagged with zyxzjs} With my little sister, Xiao-Yi. Welcome to your gege's madness, sweetie.

195 person liked this.

.

.

"Baba ingin bicara dengan kalian sebentar sebelum kalian berangkat,"

"Bicara apa, baba?" tanya Yifan pada ayahnya. "Baba akan berangkat ke Busan. Selama baba tidak ada, jaga mama kalian dengan baik, dan jangan bertengkar. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, baba," jawab kakak adik itu bebarengan. Hanzou tersenyum, bahagia melihat kedua anaknya sudah akrab, tidak ada lagi rasa canggung diantara keduanya. "Baba, entah mengapa aku merasa baba terlihat tampan, padahal kemarin baba terlihat biasa saja," kata Yixing, lalu Yixing tersenyum, memperlihatkan cekungan mungil dipipi sebelah kanannya.

Hanzou terkekeh. Putrinya ini memang benar-benar menggemaskan. Sementara Liyin hanya tersenyum. "Kalian berdua belajar yang benar, jangan sampai beasiswa kalian dicabut. Terutama untuk Yixing. Dan Yifan, kau sudah paham apa baba bicarakan kemarin malam? Ingatlah itu baik-baik,"

Mereka berdua mengangguk serempak.

"Baiklah baba berangkat," Hanzou mencium kening istri dan kedua anaknya.

"Baba, ayo ambil foto berempat," entah kenapa Yixing tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. Hanzou kembali terkekeh, "Baiklah, baiklah,"

.

"Belajar yang baik, ingat pesan baba tadi," kata Hanzou sambil mencium kening putrinya sebelum Yixing turun dari mobil. "Eum, gege, tidak pindah kedepan?"

Yixing mengecup pipi ayahnya, lalu turun dari mobil, dan Yifan berpindah kesebelah ayahnya. "Hati-hati dijalan baba~ Gege~"

Yixing melambaikan tangannya ceria. Setelah mobil ayahnya tidak terlihat lagi, Yixing melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sekolah.

.

"Aku melihat postingan kakakmu. Kalian sudah baikan ya?" tanya Jihye ketika mereka berada di kelas bahasa Inggris. "Sudah. Gege benar-benar baik ternyata, ehehe,"

"Kau sih, keburu takut dengan kakakmu sendiri. Don't judge a book by it's cover, Yixing-er," kata Jihye. "Aku tahu, Mrs. Quote," jawab Yixing jengah. "Kau ini-_-"

"Good morning class. Sekarang, siapkan kertas ulangan kalian,"

"Mr. Anderson, testnya ditunda besok sajaaa," seru Chen, murid asal kelas Sains-3. "Tidak bisa, hanya tinggal giliran kalian yang belum melakukan test," ucap guru berkebangsaan Amerika itu dengan nada agak ketus. "Tapi Mr. And-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Chen-ssi. Okay, for today's test you can open your book and dictionary. Ms. Kwang and Mr. Chen, gather your friend's gadget and digital dictionary, please,"

Perintah Mr. Anderson membuat murid-muridnya mendesah pasrah, pasalnya banyak dari mereka yang membawa kamus digital namun tidak membawa kamus dalam model buku seperti biasanya. "Yixing, serahkan gadgetmu," kata Chen malas.

"Gadgetku aku tinggal dilocker, ini saja ya. Jangan sampai tertukar dengan punya yang lain, itu milik kakakku" Yixing menyerahkan kamus digital milik Yifan. Kakaknya itu meminjamkan kamus digital miliknya kemarin malam, sementara Yixing sendiri lupa menaruh dimana kamus digitalnya.

"Oke," Chen menuliskan nama Yixing pada plastik yang digunakan sebagai pembungkus gadget ataupun kamus digital. "Jihye, mana gadgetmu?"

Jihye menyerahkan iPod, tablet, dan kamus digitalnya pasrah. "Park Jihye," eja Chen sambil menuliskan nama Jihye, lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah Chen meninggalkan tempat mereka berdua, Jihye mendengus kesal. "Ya Tuhan, aku ingin tukar kelas saja kalau begini caranyaaa-_-"

.

"Ready?" tanya Mr. Anderson. Murid-murid menyiapkan buku, modul, kamus, kertas ulangan dan alat tulisnya diatas meja.

"Set!"

Semua murid membalikkan kertas soal, beberapa dari mereka ada yang memekik pelan karena soal-soal yang diujikan adalah soal yang akan menguras isi orak mereka, sementara ada beberapa yang nampak tenang, seperti Yixing misalnya.

"Now! Good luck guys. Make sure there is no one cheating. Do your best!"

.

.

.

"Peach,"

"Ya?"

"Aku lupa membawa mobil hari ini, aku hanya membawa kuncinya… Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku kerumah untuk mengambil mobil, setelah itu kita ke perpustakaan kota?" Zitao sweatdropped. Tingkah kekasihnya ini benar-benar ajaib. "Tidak apa-apa sih,"

"Ayo berangkat, kita naik subway saja," ajak Yifan. Zitao mengangguk, lalu menyamai langkah Yifan menuju stasium subway terdekat.

.

Yifan membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya. Suasana sepi sekali, sepertinya tidak ada orang dirumah. "Mama sudah berangkat ke resto rupanya," gumam Yifan. "Tumben sekali ayi berangkat sebelum jam makan siang. Memang ada acara apa direstoran gege?" tanya Zitao. Zitao memang sudah mengenal keluarga Yifan, namun dia belum pernah bertemu dengan adik Yifan, dikarenakan hubungan Yifan dan adik kecilnya yang kurang akrab, bahkan Zitao baru melihat fotonya tadi pagi, setelah Yifan memposting foto selca dirinya dengan adiknya.

"Katanya sih ada pesanan yang lumayan banyak, tapi aku tidak tahu lagi. Tunggulah disini, aku akan mengambil mobil di garasi," pinta Yifan, lalu membuka pintu gerbang lebar-lebar, dan lari kearah garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Jauh didalam lubuk hati Yifan, Yifan lebih menyukai naik kendaraan umum. Seperti subway, misalnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, di jam-jam seperti ini, tidak ada satu angkutan umum yang mengarah keperpustakaan kota, kecuali taksi.

Mobil yang selalu dipakai Yifan, adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya dari sang ayah kandung. Memang, ayah kandung Yifan sangat kaya. Tapi, jikalau disuruh memilih untuk tinggal bersama keluarganya sekarang atau ikut dengan keluarga ayah kandungnya. Yifan… lebih memilih bersama keluarganya yang sekarang ini. "Lebih baik hidup pas-pasan tapi penuh dengan kasih sayang, daripada hidup berlebihan tapi kurang kasih sayang," - Prinsip Yifan.

.

"Masuklah, Tuan Putri," kata Yifan lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Tao. "Terimakasih, pengawal tampan," Tao mengerling pada Yifan, dan sontak saja mereka berdua terkekeh, mentertawakan tingkah konyol mereka sendiri.

"Aku tiba-tiba kepikiran Yixing, Peach" ungkap Yifan pada Tao. "Adikmu?"

"Iya, entah mengapa, perasaanku mengatakan ada yang tidak benar," Yifan menghela nafas, berharap semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

"Berdoalah agar semuanya baik-baik saja, gege,"

Hening agak lama, namun keheningan itu dipecahkan dengan suara dari handphone Yifan.

Mama +82888xxxxx  
>is calling.<p>

"Tolong angkat telfonnya Peach, dan katakan bahwa aku sedang menyetir,"

"Halo, ayi?"

…

"Ta-ta-tapi ayi, Yifan gege sedang menyetir mobil…" Zitao melirik Yifan takut-takut.

…

"Yifan gege, ayi menyuruhmu untuk menepikan mobil, katanya ini penting…" kata Zitao. "Katakan pada mama untuk menunggu sebentar, aku masih mencari lahan kosong untuk parkir,"

"Ayi, mohon tunggu sebentar, Yifan gege sedang mencari tempat parkir…"

…

"I-iya, ayi. Mengapa ayi panik?" tanya Zitao. Jujur saja, Zitao khawatir mendengar suara panik nan parau dari calon mertuanya diseberang,

…

"B-baik, ayi. Baik, ayi. Gege, disana ada tempat kosong! Cepatlah!"

Dengan segera Yifan menepikan mobilnya didepan kafe. Untung saja, lahan parkir kafe itu tidak terlalu penuh. Zitao memberikan handpjone Yifan kepada pemiliknya.

"Gege, tolong jangan panik, tetap tenang setelah menerima telfon dari ayi, oke?" pinta Zitao. Yifan hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung, namun dia menyanggupi permintaan Zitao.

"Halo, mama?"

"_Yi-yifan, to-tolong jemput Yixing disekolahnya sekarang,"_

"Ada apa mama? Kenapa suara mama parau?" perasaan Yifan semakin tidak enak sekarang. Didalam hati dia berdoa agar semuanya tetap baik-baik saja.

"_Ba-ba-babamu mengalami ke-kecelakaan saat perjalanan ke-ke Bu-busan tadi pagi, dan se-sekarang ma-mama berada di Seoul International Hospital. Ka-kamu jangan panik oke?"_

Deg.

Jantung Yifan seakan berhenti. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Tadi pagi, dia masih bisa berbincang-bincang dengan ayah tirinya itu, bahkan ayah tirinya sempat mengantarkannya pergi ke kampus.

"O-oke mama, aku akan menjemput Yixing. Apa mama sudah memberitahu pihak sekolah Yixing?"

"_Mama sudah memberitahu, te-tetap kuat Yifan. Mama minta dengan sangat, kamu jangan panik, ja-jangan membahayakan nyawamu sendiri ataupun nyawa Zitao,"_

"Iya, ma. Mama tetap tenang. Yifan mohon, mama jangan menangis,"

"_Ba-baiklah, kamu hati-hati dijalan sayang,"_

Sambungan telefon dimatikan. Yifan hanya menarik nafas dalam, lalu dihembuskannya pelan-pelan. "Ge-gege, gege ti-tidak apa-apa?" Zitao mengelus lengan Yifan perlahan, bermaksud untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu. "Gege tidak apa-apa Peach, yang gege khawatirkan adalah Yixing sekarang. Dia anak kandung baba, dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini,"

.

.

.

"Yixing, ini ada angket dari kelas Sosial-4 tingkat 3. Semua penerima beasiswa diminta untuk mengisinya. Kalau sudah kumpulkan di aku lagi yaa," ucap teman sekelas Yixing, Stephanie. Yixing berada dikelasnya sekarang, dan kelas yang dimaksudkan adalah kelas yang berada dilantai dasar, tempat berkumpulnya murid-murid dari kelas Sains-1 untuk beristirahat.

"Baiklah," kata Yixing. Dengan segera dia mengisi angket tersebut. _'Kok tiba-tiba aku teringat baba ya?'_

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. _'Baba baik-baik saja Xing, baba baik-baik saja. Fokus, kau masih mempunyai jadwal hingga sore nanti'_

"Yixing? Kau sakit?" tanya kakak kelas Yixing, Sumin. "A-ah, tidak sunbae, aku hanya teringat pada ayahku saja,"

"Oh, aku kira kau sakit. Soalnya cuaca hari ini tidak begitu baik," kata Sumin. "Te-terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, sunbae,"

"Sama-sama,"

.

.

Suasana di Sains-1 masih agak sepi. Hanya terdengar suara game dari beberapa namja yang sedang main didepan kelas.

"Yixing ada tidak?" suara Joonmyeon memecahkan suasana yang agak sepi. "Zhang Yixing anak tingkat dua?" tanya Max, siswa penerima beasiswa yang berasal dari Thailand.

Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia ada dibelakang, seharusnya kau masuk saja, taejang,"

"Kalau dia tidak ada, aku akan langsung mencari dikelas lain, by the way, makasih Max,"

Max hanya menganggukkan kepala, lalu melanjutkan pertandingan dengan teman-temannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Yixing, cepat kemasi barang-barangmu, lalu ikut aku ke ruang konseling," kata Joonmyeon begitu dia menemukan Yixing yang sedang tiduran diatas karpet kelas sambil memainkan handphonenya. "Ada apa, oppa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya disini, tapi aku mohon, kamu tetap tenang, jangan panik, jangan berprasangka buruk terlebih dahulu,"

Yixing hanya mengkerutkan keningnya bingung. Tapi Yixing tetap tenang, dan mengikuti perintah Joonmyeon untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. dia hanya mengambil jaket, gadget, dan beberapa barang yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Kajja," Joonmyeon menggandeng tangan Yixing, dan membawa gadis itu menuju ruang konseling.

.

.

Yixing menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dirinya benar-benar tegang sekaligus takut, berbagai macam hal mulai memenuhi otaknya. Mulai dari beasiswa, hingga ayahnya.

"Didalam, aku mohon jangan panik, Xing, tetap kuat oke?" pinta Joonmyeon sebelum dirinya membuka pintu ruang konseling. "Aku tidak janji, oppa," Yixing memainkan ujung jaketnya.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas dalam, dan membuka pintu ruang konseling. _'Semoga Yixing tetap kuat…'_

"Tan Laoshi… Ini Yixing…" kata Joonmyeon. Dia menuntun Yixing agar duduk berhadapan dengan wali kelasnya itu. "Yixing, sebentar lagi kakakmu akan menjemput," ucap Tan Laoshi. Tan Laoshi tersenyum dengan agak terpaksa.

"Ada apa laoshi?" tanya Yixing dengan agak panik. Tapi Joonmyeon mengelus-elus bahu Yixing, memberikan gadis itu sedikit ketenangan.

"Ayahmu… berada dirumah sakit, beliau mengalami kecelakaan sewaktu melakukan perjalanan ke Busan…"

"Laoshi bohong," Yixing menunduk, menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. "Padahal baru kemarin baba membuat aku dan gege berbaikan. Laoshi bohong kan?"

"Untuk apa Laoshi berbohong, Yixing-er?" jawab Tan Laoshi dengan lembut, dia sebenarnya juga tidak tega, memberitahukan kejadian-kejadian buruk kepada muridnya. Yixing mulai terisak, dan Joonmyeon dengan segera memeluk Yixing, memberikan gadis itu kata-kata penenang.

"P-permisi,"

"Silahkan masuk, anda pasti kakak dari Zhang Yixing kan?"

Yifan mengangguk kaku, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Yixing yang terisak tengah dipeluk Joonmyeon. "Xiao-yi, ayo…" ajak Yifan lemah.

"Ge-gege… Apa yang dikatakan Laoshi itu bohong kan, hiks-hiks," isak Yixing. Dia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh wali kelasnya itu. "Laoshi tidak berbohong Yixing," kata Yifan. Yixing terisak makin keras. "A-a-aku tetap tidak mau percaya! Kalian semua bohong!"

Zitao berlutut dihadapan Yixing dan menangkup pipi calon adik iparnya. "Xiao-yi… dengarkan jiejie. Gege tidak berbohong, sayang. Ayo kita berangkat, kasihan Zhang ayi yang menunggu di rumah sakit sendirian,"

"Hiks, hiks. Tapi baba baru saja membuat Yixing dan Yifan gege berbaikan jiejie, hiks," Yixing masih terisak. "Jiejie tahu, Xiao-yi. Jiejie tahu. Kita semua bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa Zhang yitiu akan mengalami hal itu," Zitao mengusap airmata Yixing. "Jadi, Yixing ikut bersama gege dan jiejie ya?"

Yixing mengangguk sambil terisak. "Ayo, Xiao-yi…" ajak Yifan. Yixing merdiri perlahan dengan dibantu oleh Joonmyeon. "Terimakasih, Laoshi. Terimakasih, Joon," kata Yifan.

"Sama-sama hyung. Xing, nanti aku, Jihye, Sehun, dan Ssang akan menyusul kerumah sakit,"

"Te-terimakasih oppa," ucap Yixing. Dia menghapus airmatanya perlahan. "Laoshi, kami pamit dahulu, terimakasih," Yifan dan Zitao membungkukkan badannya bersamaan.

"Sama-sama, kalau ada apa-apa, jangan lupa hubungi kami. Sebisa mungkin kami akan membantu,"

.

.

"Yi-yixing!" seru Jihye begitu Yixing keluar dari ruang konseling. Jihye memberi sahabatnya itu dengan pelukan hangat. "Jii… hiks hiks,"

"Sepulang sekolah aku akan menyusulmu di rumah sakit," ucap Jihye setelah melepas pelukannya. "Yixing harus kuat, oke?" Jihye menepuk-nepuk pipi Yixing, dan hal itu membuat Yixing tersenyum tipis. "Sampai nanti, Xing…"

.

.

.

"Ayi…" suara Zitao membuat Liyin mendongak. "Tao, dimana Yifan dan Yixing?" tanya Liyin. "Ayi tenang saja, itu Yifan dan Yixing," Zitao menunjuk kearah Yifan yang sedang berbicara dengan Yixing diujung lorong. "Bagaimana reaksi Yixing ketika mengetahui hal ini, Tao?"

"Yixing, menyangka semua ini adalah bohong, ayi. Yifan sampai bingung bagaimana harus meyakinkan Yixing…" jelas Zitao. Liyin menundukkan kepalanya. "Ayi yang sabar…" Zitao memeluk Liyin dari samping. Zitao sudah menganggap Liyin seperti Ibunya sendiri, bahkan menurut Zitao, Liyin jauh lebih perhatian dibandingkan ibunya sendiri.

"Mama…"

Zitao melepaskan pelukannya pada Liyin, dan membiarkan Yixing memeluk Liyin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Ibunya. "Mama… baba dimana…?"

"Baba sedang menjalani pemeriksaan oleh dokter, kenapa sayang?" Liyin mengelus-elus kepala anaknya. "Yixing takut, kejadian ketika Yixing masih kecil akan terulang lagi,"

Liyin kini paham, kenapa Yixing begitu manja kepadanya, kenapa Yixing begitu cepat beradaptasi dengan kehadirannya. Yixing sudah kehilangan ibu kandungnya di usia yang begitu muda.

"Banyak-banyaklah berdoa, Xiao-yi, agar tidak terjadi sesuatu kepada baba…" Yifan ikut mengelus-elus kepala adiknya. Yifan benar-benar menyayangi adiknya ini.

.

.

"Gege, kenapa pemeriksaannya lama sekali…" keluh Yixing. Sudah dua jam lebih mereka menunggu, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda dokter akan keluar dari ruang, ah entahlah. Yixing tidak tahu. "Kau lelah, sayang?" tanya Liyin. Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, rasa kantuk sudah menyerangnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. "Mau pulang?" tawar Tao.

"Tidak, Yixing ingin menunggu baba…"

"Kemarilah," kata Yifan sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Langsung saja, Yixing menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yifan. Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat seorang dokter keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. "Permisi, dengan kerabat dari Zhang Hanzou?"

"Kami istri dan anak-anaknya, uisa-nim," kata Liyin. "Maaf kami sudah melakukan hal terbaik yang kami bisa," balas dokter tersebut sambil membuka maskernya. "Maksud anda, uisa-nim?"

"Maafkan kami, tetapi tuan Zhang tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi,"

.

.

.

TBC

FF ini terinspirasi dari keadaan saya sendiri, karena saya terlalu sering mengalami lucid dream-_-. Mana yang secara kebetulan. Mungkin beberapa orang banyak yang pingin jadi lucid dreamer. Tapi buat saya… mendingan jangan. Capek tauuu. Nggak bisa tidur nyenyak :") Otak nggak beneran istirahat, yang ada malah makin stress.

Buat yang nggak tahu apa itu lucid dream, bisa search di gugel atau baca-baca buku tentang supra-natural atau kekuatan pikiran tubuh gitu. Pasti ada. [[Btw, saya baru nyadar kalo saya itu lucid dreamer itu kemaren. Tapi udah ngalamin lucid dream dari kecil, kalo nggak salah nginget, umur tujuh tahun. Kalau kalian udah lama atau baru mau nyoba?]]

Dan part ini cuma intermezzo. Belum masuk ke inti. Dan bisa jadi ini bakal jadi threeshot? Atau mungkin berchapter-chapter kaya sinetrong? Doakan semoga nggak melenceng dari plot awal yaaa [[dan semoga kalian nggak bakal bosen sama alurnya /emot nangis/]]

Nggak usah banyak cingcong lagi,

review?


End file.
